Hallelujah
by Van der Banck
Summary: La vida pasa muy rápido. Las guerras también. Pero la vida al lado de su hermano, jamás. AU / Oneshot


**Disclaimer: Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya. Escribo sin fines de lucro.**_  
_

**Advertencias: **No hay pareja aquí, es mucho Face Family y tragedias de la vida.**  
**

**Notas iniciales: **Este one-shot es una historia contada a través de varias historias. Quien haya leído Rayuela de Cortázar, entenderá. Sin embargo, en vez de darles yo una guía, podrán hacerla ustedes. Es decir, podrán empezar de cualquier número al azar y seguir con el que más les guste y así hasta terminar los 18 drabbles; aunque también pueden leerlo de forma normal. Para su comodidad, he puesto los números en negritas y separado los drabbles.**  
**

**Saludos a Miss Androgeny, que esperó una semana para esto y a Tari Deex, que logró que me gustara el Germancest.  
**

* * *

_"Cinco minutos bastan para soñar toda una vida, así de relativo es el tiempo"- Mario Benedetti._

**(1) **

_Invierno de 1954, Renania del Norte-Westfalia, Alemania Occidental._

Ludwig tiró la colilla de su cigarro por el balcón. Recargado contra la dura piedra, aspiró aire y luego tiró su tabaco al piso de mármol. Con un fuerte pisotón de sus zapatos Hugo Boss, lo apagó.

Alguien llamó desde arriba.

Ludwig se apresuró. Cerró la ventana y acomodó las cortinas de color marfil, todo antes de que la fría ventisca de aire apagara la chimenea, que poco a poco comenzaba a levantar llamas naranjas y rojas.

Volvieron a llamarlo.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de su hermano, éste saludó cordialmente, todavía en bata de dormir, el cabello crespo de la noche anterior, los ojos entrecerrados y las manos enfundadas en guantes por el frío.

Ludwig le respondió, preguntó qué era lo que deseaba y por qué llamaba con tanta urgencia.

Su hermano mayor se acomodó en el diván rojo y tomó la partitura de unas notas. Esbozó una sonrisa que contenía, más que ironía, un atisbo de amargura.

Recordó que ese día había nacido Ludwig van. Con un suave ademán, entregó las notas. Le pidió que tocara algo para él porque, después de todo, era invierno.

Ludwig declaró que no lo haría. No tocaba el piano desde la guerra. Se dio media vuelta, después de dar una excusa no muy convincente.

Gilbert le miró extrañamente y después soltó un suspiro. Preguntó el por qué.

Y su hermano respondió tan ligeramente que se sorprendió. Le dijo que no quería tocar la misma pieza que sus padres tocaban en invierno. Ésa misma pieza que estaban tocando cuando los rusos cruzaron la frontera, o cuando los estadounidenses bombardearon.

Gilbert comprendió. No insistió más y miró cómo Ludwig cruzaba el umbral con un suspiro que olía a melancolía y dolor.

* * *

**(2)**

_Verano de 1940, Berlín, Alemania._

Aquel pretencioso día, el rebelde Gilbert aprende que el Hallelujah es de uso judío. Lo cual significa que nunca podrá oír la Hallelujah de Händel.

Aunque tampoco importa demasiado. Sus padres han suspendido sus clases de inglés y francés.

_King of kings, and lord of lords._

No entiende. Se imagina que ha de hablar sobre judíos.

* * *

**(3)**

_Verano de 1968, Hamburgo, Alemania Occidental._

— ¿Ya estás feliz, Gilbert? —le reprocha suavemente Ludwig a su lado.

— Sí. Bastante.

Ludwig suelta un suspiro a su lado. A sus cuarenta y tres años, Gilbert sigue siendo un niño.

Esa noche tocan música italiana y sirven pasta de los mejores chefs.

Gilbert piensa que sacar a su hermano menor para que tome aire sería lo mejor. Ludwig pasa recluido entre libros de Goethe y Nietzsche. O tocando a Bach. O paseando a sus perros por el gran jardín (entre rosales y pasto). O arreglando finanzas, llamando por teléfono, anotando números en grandes libretas de colores.

Fue una mala idea.

Nota que la cara de su hermano menor se empieza a descomponer a medida que la música suena más alto y más alto, acompañada del algarabío de las personas.

La Bambola de Patty Pravo. _Pasta alla puttanesca._

Gilbert sólo alcanza a abrazar ligeramente a Ludwig. Es demasiado alto y grande para él.

Lo recuerda de pronto. Qué mala idea.

Sabe que Ludwig es masoquista pero no así. Ha ido sólo para recordar a Feliciano.

* * *

**(4)**

_Invierno de 1946, Baviera, Alemania Occidental._

Al abrir los ojos, se da cuenta de algo: unos tristísimos ojos azules lo están mirando desde un rincón de la habitación blanca.

Aquel al que no sabe cómo llamar (¿Ludovik, Lukas?) se acerca para verlo. Su rostro añiñado, anegado en lágrimas, con una herida que debió haber sanado hace años en la mejilla izquierda, con la inocencia arrebatada cruelmente de sus pupilas.

Ahora lo recuerda.

Es su hermano. Y se llama Ludwig. Y probablemente es lo único que le quede en el mundo.

El chico se reclina sobre él y le da un gran abrazo. Entonces comienza a sollozar sobre su hombro.

Se llama Ludwig Beillschimdt. Es ocho años menor que él.

Pregunta en dónde están.

Ludwig alcanza a responder entre lloriqueos que están en un hospital de Baviera.

Gilbert vuelve a recostarse. Pregunta en qué año están, temeroso de volver a escapar y robar un arma y esconderse con su hermano en las alcantarillas de Berlín.

1946.

Suelta un suspiro de alivio y mira a su hermano.

Ludwig le sonríe y entonces sabe que todo por lo que pasó (la sangre que derramó, las balas que desperdició, las vidas que arrebató), valió la pena.

* * *

**(5)**

_Verano de 1939, Berlín, Alemania._

La compañía Beillschimdt (mejor conocida como B.) era famosa en toda Alemania por sus botones.

Tenían botones de tantos tamaños, diseños y colores como era posible de imaginar.

De 1920 a 1925, fabricaban 1000 botones por día. De 1925 a 1931, fabricaban por día 1567 botones. Y de 1931 a 1939 fabricaban 2500 botones por día.

La compañía Beillschmidt era dirigida por Oskar Beillschmidt y su esposa, Monika Beillschmidt.

La guerra incrementó sus ganancias. Pronto, de 2500 botones, producían 5500. Habían multiplicado los trabajadores, las fábricas -ahora en Baviera, Hesse, Hamburgo y Baja Sajonia- y los contactos políticos y militares.

La guerra prometía darles una mejor vida.

Su casa se convirtió en mansión. Su jardín en cinco hectáreas más. Sus hijos (Gilbert y Ludwig) iban a las mejores escuelas de toda Alemania.

Pero lo que mejor recuerda Ludwig de esas épocas doradas, era el chocolate alemán y suizo que su padre le traía en ocasiones.

Cuando lo hacía, lo dejaba en la mesita de noche, al lado de la leche con miel ya fría. Entonces en la mañana, cuando Ludwig y Gilbert miraban la envoltura (a veces era roja, dorada o blanca) bajaban corriendo las escaleras y abrazaban a su padre mientras su madre, en la cocina, gritaba de un modo dramático: Oh, mein Oskar!

* * *

**(6)**

_Primavera de 1943, Berlín, Alemania._

Con dieciocho años, era hora de que Gilbert se alistara en el ejército.

A pesar de las misivas de su padre y que su madre le dejó de hablar por dos meses, Gilbert acudió puntual a las seis de la mañana.

Le dieron un rasposo y feo uniforme de la Wehrmacht, un arma e instrucciones básicas de cómo utilizarla, cómo marchar y cómo gritar fuertemente: Heil, Mein Führer!

Entonces se despidió de su hermano, de su padre y su madre, y se fue de su hogar, cantando el himno nazi.

* * *

**(7)**

_Verano de 1964, Renania del Norte-Westfalia, Alemania Occidental._

Gilbert baja las escaleras corriendo, totalmente desarreglado. Grita el nombre de su hermano menor y él le responde desde el estudio.

Está anotando cifras y recordatorios en sus odiosas libretas, está ocupado.

A Gilbert eso no le importa.

Pone el periódico de la mañana enfrente de él.

Anuncia que Estados Unidos ha comenzado una nueva guerra.

Ludwig sólo suspira y baja mirada.

De pronto deja sus pesadas libretas y se esconde tras una melodía de Mozart.

* * *

**(8)**

_Otoño de 1989, Nueva York, Estados Unidos._

Ludwig le abandonó a los cincuenta y seis años de edad, después de luchar con el cáncer por once largos años.

Gilbert recordó esa tarde 1933, cuando su madre llegó y Ludwig le miró con sus grandes ojos azules.

— Nunca debí irme de la casa.

— Eso ya no importa, Gilbert.

Su hermano le miró y frunció el ceño.

— Me quedaré solo, entonces.

— Llámale a Roderich y a Elizaveta. Ellos sabrán cómo animarte.

— No. Yo quiero que te quedes.

Gilbert extrañaba los cabellos rubios de Ludwig, incluso aunque estuvieran llenos de canas y pegajosos por el gel que usaba de diario.

Cuando Ludwig dio su último aliento, lo hizo tomando la mano de Gilbert, y escuchando que por fin Alemania era una.

_El muro de Berlín está cayendo._

* * *

**(9)**

_Otoño de 1973, Hesse, Alemania Occidental._

A principios de sus cuarenta años, Ludwig viajó con Gilbert al cementerio donde estaban sus padres y Feliciano.

— ¿Por qué venimos acá? —preguntó Gilbert mirando por la ventana, resoplando y arrugando los labios.

— Porque hace veintiocho años murieron nuestros padres, ¿ya no lo recuerdas? —respondió Ludwig, lentamente.

Gilbert dio un respingo.

— ¿En serio?

— Sí.

— ¿Entonces por qué apenas hemos venido hasta ahora?

Ludwig hizo una mueca de dolor.

— Porque sí.

Oh, pero si Gilbert lo conocía mejor que nadie, y sabía que no era muy bueno hablando de ello, sobre todo si involucraba sus sentimientos.

Le dejó conducir en silencio, sin hacer una pregunta más por temor a dañarlo, porque toda la virilidad que tenía a sus cuarenta y ocho años se echaría a perder si Ludwig soltaba una sola lágrima, por más silenciosa y oculta que estuviera.

El epitafio de sus padres era una frase de Goethe:

_Cierto que en el mundo de los hombres nada hay necesario, excepto el amor._

Ludwig se inclinó.

— Perdón por haber faltado todos estos veintiocho años. He necesitado todos estos años para volver a tocar Moonlight Sonata o para volver a comer chocolate. Sin embargo… _Danke_.

Gilbert pasó su brazo tímido por los hombros de su hermano y sonrío tristemente mientras Ludwig depositaba una rosa blanca.

De esas que tanto le gustaban a su madre.

* * *

**(10)**

_Invierno de 1944, Berlín, Alemania._

Cuando Ludwig conoció a Feliciano, sólo tenía once años.

Feliciano había llegado junto con su hermano mayor y con su padre, un general italiano que había permanecido del lado de los nazis, incluso a pesar de que su país había abandonado de la alianza.

Fue una noche, exactamente a las 8:38 de la noche, cuando lo conoció.

Primero Lovino le había lanzado una mirada prepotente y le había ignorado, pero el pequeño italiano había saltado inmediatamente a sus brazos, como si fuesen amigos de toda la vida.

Tenían más o menos la misma edad.

Y se habían hecho amigos de inmediato.

Ésa noche, después de la cena en la casa de los Beillschmidt, Ludwig y Feliciano habían corrido escaleras arriba, se habían escondido debajo de las mantas de lana y compartieron el chocolate suizo que su padre le había regalado en la mañana.

* * *

**(11)**

_Verano de 1945, Berlín, Alemania. _

Gilbert había huido del ejército justo cuando entraron en la ciudad. Se había escondido y cuando habían avanzado lo suficiente para perderle el rastro, fue por su hermano a la mansión, antes de que entraran los rusos o bombardearan aún más la ciudad.

Al llegar, se dio cuenta de que media mansión estaba destruida. Corrió lo más rápido posible, asustado de perderlo todo.

Cargando su rifle y preparado para disparar, entró, subió las escaleras.

La habitación de Ludwig estaba completa. Suspiró de alivio.

Y lo encontró en un rincón, llorando.

Cuando se acercó, Ludwig se alarmó pero al ver de quién se trataba, lloró aún más y se lanzó a sus brazos.

Gilbert lo abrazó.

Entre gimoteos y lágrimas, lo cargó y ambos salieron para partir lo antes posible de Berlín, antes de que se cayera a pedazos.

* * *

**(12)**

_Invierno de 1945, Berlín, Alemania._

Sus padres tocaban Moonlight Sonata; Feliciano bailaba y cantaba cuando la bomba cayó.

Y entonces Ludwig se quedó solo.

* * *

**(13)**

_Otoño de 1950, Schleswig-Holstein, Alemania Occidental._

Se les informó que sus padres habían asegurado todo el dinero y papeles en un banco de Suiza.

Después de vagar de estado en estado, por fin Ludwig llegó a la casa de Schleswig-Holstein para recibir los papeles correspondientes e intentar poner en marcha la fábrica de botones B.

Recuperó los cadáveres de sus padres y Feliciano, y los enterró en Hesse, para que no pudiera ir a lamentarse tan seguido.

Eso Gilbert lo sabía así que no dijo nada.

En Octubre las fábricas volvieron a andar, y justo antes de que acabara el año, la compañía B., sacó un botón que se llamaba La Bambola, en honor a Feliciano.

Era de un color marrón, con destellos de color miel si se observaba mejor. Era pequeño, lo suficiente para poder perderse en un instante.

Especialmente, tuvo gran aceptación entre los sastres italianos.

* * *

**(14)**

_Primavera de 1978, Schleswig-Holstein, Alemania Occidental._

Maravillado, Gilbert tomó el teléfono.

Eran Elizaveta y Roderich.

— ¿En serio están bien? —preguntó Gilbert, sonriendo.

— Sí. Huimos antes del '43 a Suiza. Pudimos pasar gracias a muchos de mis contactos, ¿sabes?

— ¿Y cómo se ganaron la vida?

— Roderich tocaba el piano y yo cantaba, siempre en diferentes cantinas suizas.

Gilbert sonrió. Al menos ellos no habían sufrido lo peor de la guerra.

— ¿Y tú? Perdimos contacto contigo después de que te uniste al ejército. Me sorprende que no te hayan mandado al frente ruso o algo así.

— ¡Qué va! ¡Soy tan grandioso que no me pudieron mandar a ese frente!

Elizaveta gruñó.

— No seas idiota, Gilbert. Pudiste haber muerto.

— Lo sé. Pero ni siquiera la muerte puede contra mí.

— Sigues siendo un terco de lo peor.

Gilbert rió.

— ¡Lo dudo!

— ¿Dónde podemos verte? A lo mejor ya tienes una barriga de tanto beber cerveza. Y eso yo quiero verlo —comentó Roderich.

— Hmpf. Sigo siendo tan guapo como antes, Roderich.

— Tienes cincuenta y tres años, si no es que mal recuerdo.

— Tú cincuenta.

— Eso no cuenta.

— ¿Volverás? —preguntó Elizaveta.

— ¿Volver a dónde?

— A Berlín, por supuesto.

Gilbert lanzó una rápida mirada a la puerta abierta del estudio de su hermano pequeño.

— No lo creo —respondió después de dudarlo un poco—. No voy a dejar a Ludwig.

— Puedes venir con él.

— No ahora.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?

— No puedo —y después de un gran suspiro—: Le han detectado cáncer a Ludwig.

— ¿Qué?

— Mañana comienzan las quimioterapias. Probablemente vayamos a Estados Unidos para un mejor tratamiento. El problema es que él es tan terco como yo y se niega a salir del país.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Cuarenta y cuatro? —dijo horrorizada, Elizaveta.

— Cuarenta y cinco.

* * *

**(15)**

_Verano de 1945, Berlín, Alemania._

Al final, habían valido todas las balas y las vidas que había arrebatado Gilbert para salvar a su hermano.

* * *

**(16)**

_Primavera de 1980, Baja Sajonia, Alemania Occidental._

Ludwig corre como un niño asustado a través del pasillo de esa enorme casa de verano. Abre la puerta de la habitación de su hermano.

Gilbert susurra su nombre en la oscuridad.

Ludwig le comunica que tuvo una horrible pesadilla.

Conciliadoramente, Gilbert le pregunta de qué trata, enternecido de que su hermano, ya de cuarenta y siete años, parezca un niño pequeño.

Ludwig le cuenta sobre su pesadilla. Era la bomba que cayó sobre sus padres y Feliciano.

Gilbert le hace un espacio en su cama y le sonríe.

Ludwig vacila pero, al final, cansado y con sueño, se acuesta al lado de su hermano mientras éste le rodea con un brazo protector.

* * *

**(17)**

_Otoño de 2005, Berlín, Alemania._

Gilbert, en el asilo de ancianos, escuchó una canción preciosa.

Era mucho mejor que el Hallelujah de Händel.

Hablaba sobre el dolor y un sueño, un anhelo, más bien, de protección.

Gilbird agitó sus plumas amarillas haciéndole notar que una silenciosa lágrima escurría de su mejilla derecha.

* * *

**(18)**

_Otoño de 1933, Berlín, Alemania._

Solía ser un niño obstinado y vanidoso, que no tenía apego a nada y obtenía los mayores mimos de parte de sus padres y abuelos.

No fue hasta que su madre bajó del auto y entró a la casa con un bebé envuelto en una manta azul.

Su madre le sonrió y le invitó a darle la bienvenida a su hermano.

Cuando Gilbert se asomó, el pequeño niño lo saludó con una mirada azul y una pequeña risita.

Él, un niño mimado, sin interés en nada, se sintió consternado, abrumado.

La historia de ese día fue que le llamaron Ludwig en honor a Ludwig van, que su padre tocaba esplendorosamente Moonlight Sonata.

Era él a quien debía proteger y querer, le dijo su madre, porque ellos algún día partirían.

Gilbert asintió y su hermano pequeño durmió en sus brazos mientras su padre terminaba de tocar Moonlight Sonata.

* * *

**Ahora, en notas de la autora que nadie leerá:** sé que nunca llegaré a hacer algo tan bueno como lo que lo hizo Cortázar con Rayuela, pero valió la pena intentarlo y fue divertido (aunque, en realidad, lo escribí durante las elecciones en mi país porque estaba agobiada de tanta política, así que fue desestresante).

¡Y tengo nueva beta! Gracias, Teff, querida.

_**Así que, ¿reviews?**_

_**(No sean flojos, ya tienen la caja de rw's abajo, así que, ¡háganlo!)  
**_


End file.
